Class: Scout
Scouts are fast, moderate damage classes that allow allies to reach the front lines fast. To become a Scout, you must have Physique. Scouts can pursue any stat, but benefit most from Agility, and Movement in general. Scouts may begin with Stealth, Charm, Vault, or Adrenaline. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: My Time to Shine - Upon use, the Scout takes another turn. Before that turn begins, the scout recovers all Mana Points that the scout lost this turn. One use per day. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Starting Line - On the first turn in an encounter, the Scout has +20 Movement. Additionally, the Scout's first attack each encounter deals bonus damage equal to the distance the Scout's traveled that turn. Level 1: Recharge My Batteries - As long as the Scout hasn't taken damage since his or her last turn, he or she recovers 1 Mana Point per meter traveled, up to a maximum of 50 MP recovered per turn in this way. Only counts for meters traveled without blinking. Level 1: Mark Down - 30 MP - The Scout marks a target within 5m of a Location that the scout has been within this turn. While the target remains marked, they cannot become stealthed, and they cannot blink or move themselves in any way other than basic movement. Whenever a marked unit is attacked, that attack deals a bonus +[ ( Movement x 2 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Physical Damage and consumes the mark. If Overcast, deals + [ ( Movement x 5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Physical Damage instead. Marks do not stack. Level 3: Catch a Breather - Upon use, the Scout begins to Soft Channel until he or she breaks the channel. While channeling, the Scout gains + ( Movement ) MP Regeneration, but cannot do anything else. Can be used any number of times each encounter. Level 5: Dodge - The Scout has a +( Movement )% Chance to dodge any incoming attacks, spells, and damage that is not AoE, up to +30%. Level 7: Seeker Strike - 90 MP - The Scout sends out a magical replica of his or her weapon to strike an enemy within ( Movement )m of a location that the Scout was since his or her turn two turns ago. When the Weapon hits that enemy, it deals [ ( Distance Traveled ) + ( Movement x 3 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Physical Damage. If Overcast, deals Pure Damage instead of Physical Damage, and then kills target if they are left with below 100 Hit Points. Level 8: Switcheroo - Upon use, the Scout switches place with any of his or her allies on the battlefield. This ability counters spells and attacks targeting either ally in the interaction. Can be used at any time. One use per day. Level 10: Impatience is a Virtue - 200 MP - The Scout takes an extra turn after whatever turn is currently happening. Cannot be cast during extra turns. If Overcast, the Scout takes two extra turns after the current turn instead.